


Aubergine Dreams

by OleanderToxin



Series: Aubergine Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually it seems like every story features a tiefling in this drabble collection, Commissioned fic, Domesticity, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Swimming, Tiefling mafioso, Whelp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the NPCs found in Aubergine and its beautiful forests.  Based on the DND game I'm running.  Commissioned for a friend.





	Aubergine Dreams

There was something to be said about setting a tent up. Darvanan didn't have any clue on how he did it, but then again, Darvanan wasn't really the handyman in their relationship. He could cook a mean steak and was able to enchant anything he could get his hands on, but when it came to swords and hammers and tent poles, that was all Vardian.

He had known Vardian since he was a young tiefling, their mothers had been friends and that meant they had to get along. When your best friend is essentially forced upon you, you didn't have to worry about things like whether or not you'll get along. You had to. It was decreed by your mother, after all.

But then things went sour and Vardian had begun to avoid him when they were in their teen years. He never understood why. Their fathers were both part of the Horns, both decently ranking, and the both of them were a shoe in for joining as well. Darvanan didn't know why it was that those brilliant gold eyes stared at him in scorn until the other tiefling kissed him one night while they sat together for the first time in weeks.

Their relationship was rocky. Vardian had been angry that he had those feelings at first, though more at himself than his friend. He felt as if he was betraying Darvanan with those emotions. But when his kiss was reciprocated, he knew that all was going to be well.

And there they were, camping in the middle of fuck all on orders of their boss. Well, technically, the boss' son.

“Babe, do you think this will work? I mean, how do they know that Dharmus is even coming this way?” Darvanan asked, looking up from a Horns Illustrated that he had been thumbing through (he only read the articles, he swore).

“Yeah. Gerome has been tracking them for the past few weeks now. It wasn't like they were being secretive. After all, what with that dumb group of fuck ups they had with 'em.” Vardian had hammered the last shaft into the ground, looked the tent over a few times, and came to sit next to Darvanan with a huff. “Got the orb ready, or are you still drooling over that handsome tiefling author you're into?”

Darvanan scoffed as he held the magazine close to his chest, looking hurt but the mirth in his solid teal eyes told the truth of the matter. “I've told you, he's just pretty looking. No one holds a candle to you, though, dear.” A peck on Vardian's cheek caused him to flush indigo. Darvanan set the magazine down and pulled up an orb, about the size of a small pumpkin, and shining a crystalline blue. “This should do it. All we have to do is stick around in the tent, press the button when we hear them come around, and nab them. Easy-peasy.”

“Well, let's hope for both our horns, you're right...”

* * *

The sounds of crickets grew heavy as the sun set on the day. Kachiri had screamed herself hoarse, calling out to the little Psuedodragon she had called her pet for the longest time. Groaning as she sat down in a chair on the inside of the gates to her little burgh, she rubbed her neck in an attempt to soothe her aching vocal cords.

“We'll find her, Kachiri. She's a tiny thing, she couldn't have gotten far.” Looking up to the voice, the bright red skin of Kristen glistened with sweat in the last beams of the sun. She had in her hand a glass of water, cool from the well and handed it to Kachiri, the town's defacto leader.

“Thanks,” she smiled halfheartedly as she took a sip, wiping her brow and pushing stray hairs back off her forehead, over her horns. “I don't know how this could have happened. Lorelei has never run off like this before.”

Sitting on the ground next to her, Kristen took the glass of water and sipped it as well, eyes watching as the many tieflings and drow and elves and humans finished up their work for the day, fixing the wall that was damaged by the onslaught of orc attacks. “I don't know, things are getting more and more weird by the day it seems. Didn't you hear about that town to the northwest? That people are dying from some weird sickness?” She handed the water back to Kachiri, and the two sat there for a while, taking in the sights as they rested, a well deserved break from the hours upon hours of searching.

The sun finally dipped behind the horizon line and the moon's bright gaze blessed them with a well lit night. “Want to head in or are you going to be going out again looking for her?” Kristen stood, pulling her hair out of her stern looking bun and tying it back up, tightening it.

“I gotta look for her. She's just a little thing, if she got hurt I don't know how I'd be able to live with myself.” Clenching her fist, Kachiri looked down, her lips pursed tightly. She had given up so much to get where she was today, and the one creature that had stayed by her side was that little psuedodragon. She wasn't about to let her stay lost in the big expanse of Aubergine's forests.

“She's not really weak though. I've seen her fight and kill badgers three times her size.” Kristen gave a grim look out to the woods despite her words. Night definitely wasn't the best time to be out and about in those woods, especially with a well known scent like Kachiri's. “Hey, I'll make you a deal. I'll get Jalask and Evania to look with us tomorrow, but you gotta get some sleep.”

Kachiri looked over to her friend, brows knit tightly together in worry. In all honesty, Kristen was right. It was too dangerous right now, at this hour, to be going out into the forest to look for Lorelei. She remained silent for a moment, looking out to the gates, leaning towards it as if ready to take a running start out into the surrounding woods. She sighed, however, and nodded, taking Kristen's hand as she agreed with her. “We'll be looking all day tomorrow. Let them know that I'll be calling for them at first light.”

“Understood, boss.” Kristen could barely contain her smile. Leaning in, the strict looking tiefling gave Kachiri a gentle kiss on the cheek, the softest expression on her face for this moment. “I'll let them know. You go get some rest.”

Kachiri watched as Kristen pulled away and called out to a young tiefling woman and an older tiefling man. She smiled briefly, the feeling of the kiss still warm on her cheek, but it did not remain so on her face. She returned her gaze back to the forest surrounding their little village. “If I can sleep.”

* * *

The summer sun was beautiful and the river crystal clear, but despite all this, a wave of nerves wade up Zeke's legs and over his thighs as he walked to the center of the running water. Midrash was watching from the shore, sun having worn her out, and his mother, Yarrow, was standing tall in the water, it barely hitting her mid thigh.

“Come on Zekey! You can make it!”

It was easy for her to say, he hadn't gotten his growth spurt yet and she was easy twice as tall as him. What was thigh deep for her was neck deep for him. He tentatively took small steps, keeping his footing over the slick rocks that lined the bottom of the river. He was careful to not step on any fish or little crawdads that scurried under the water around him. He was worried about falling, about his head submerging and never getting back up.

A large hand shot out as he stumbled forward, and Yarrow had caught him swiftly when he tripped over a rock hidden by the kicked up silt of their feet. “I gotcha, hon. You OK?”

Zeke looked up to his mother, tears threatening to break through. He sniffed softly before standing up in the water, neck high to him. “I'm OK.”

Yarrow smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “All right. Ready for your lessons? Swimmin' is easy, you gotta just let go of your worries.” She crouched in the water, all but her own head being swallowed down. “If anythin' happens, I'll be here to help you. Trust in me, and trust in the water, hon.”

He took a deep breath, looking at the surface of the water as it shone in the summer sun. It was beautiful, honestly, the sounds of nature surrounding them adding to the picturesque scene. He lifted his legs out from under him, shooting his arms out to keep his head above the water. He waved his arms up and down, keeping his balance as best he could as he watched his mother grin ear to ear.

“That's it, hon! You're doin' it!”

Zeke looked down at himself, his legs curled up under his body, his arms moving through the water to keep him completely afloat. “I'm doin' it!” He gave a big grin to her as he leaned forward, kicking with his legs behind him as he began to paddle towards her in the water. “I'm doin' it, Ma, look, look!”

She was smiling, Yarrow was, but there was something breaching the corner of her eyes. Diving under to hider her tears of joy, she scooped Zeke up and stood tall, carrying him above the water. “You did it! I'm so proud of you.” Looking over to the shore line, she saw Midrash waving them both over. She set her son down in the water, and gave him a wide grin.

“Last one back to Middy is tidyin' the room!”

* * *

“You're seriously letting them fucking walk away?! We spent nearly a month tracking them, and you're just letting them go back out there?!” The high vaulted ceilings carried the echo far and wide in the room as Thyrius screamed at the back of a white bob cut. Aeria was finishing up the recording of the contract into her Black Book, not looking up in the slightest as her brother in law griped and complained about her choices earlier that day.

“You know as well as I do that if I didn't, they'd never forgive me. I'm letting them have their fun for now. They'll come back to me. They always do.” Aeria looked calm, almost bored at the sight of Thyrius as she watched him pace the room, the ink in her book drying. “Besides, don't you think it'd be more rewarding? Their coming back after pretending to be a big hero?” Black painted lips curled up as she smiled.

Thyrius stopped pacing for a moment, thinking about what it was she had said. “You know what, you're right. Pretending to be good was always fun, and it made work all the more enjoyable after the fact...”

“There you go. So stop your whining.” Aeria turned back to her writing, the ink soaking into the parchment page. Her script was flowing, each letter seemingly morphing into the next. It would have been beautiful had it not been for the fact that this contract was claiming the rights to four souls if Asorith died.

“I still don't get it though, why did Dhar--” Thyrius began, but was quickly cut off by Aeria.

“Asorith. Don't be a dick.”

A soft snicker came from behind them both, Skamir having finally moved from their spot, chuckling at the crass words that came from such a beautiful angel.

“Right, whatever... Why did  _ Asorith _ ,” Thyrius spoke the name as if it left a sour taste in his mouth, “decide to leave in the first place. I mean, they never had an issue with the work before...”

“Well there's a surprise, you being wrong about something,” Aeria smiled as she heard Skamir give another laugh in the background, her deadpan voice coming out loud and clear. “You don't know them very well, it seems.” She was very pleased with herself, the silent glare Thyrius gave her was perfect.

When the sound of a chair scooting back broke the tension between everyone, Skamir spoke softly, their voice gentle. “We should go soon. Father will be angry.”

The trio frowned, lips all drawn tight. Oh, right. Dear old Dad.

Aeria closed her book the moment the ink was dry enough and wrapped it in a silvery fabric. “All right, let us be on our way.” Her expression was dark as pitch, the jovial attitude she held while teasing her brother in law was long gone now. “Don't want to keep Kronos waiting, after all...”

**Author's Note:**

> Skamir and Thyrius are owned by another party and belong to them. I have used them with express permission and have permission posting this commissioned fic to AO3.


End file.
